Optically-pumped VECSELs or Semiconductor disc lasers (SDL) offer a compact and low-cost solution for medium laser powers with high brightness, narrow bandwidth and short laser pulses. Standard disc lasers need precise alignment of the pump lasers and the pump laser optic with respect to the optical mode of the laser resonator. Furthermore, applications of such optically-pumped VECSELs or SDL like computer-to-plate printing or selective laser melting usually require substantial effort in order to enable an acceptable workspace which can be processed by means of the emitted laser beams.